As used herein, the term “autonomous vehicle” should be interpreted as a vehicle capable of sensing its environment and surroundings, and navigating between locations, without any human input or control. An autonomous vehicle may also be referred to as a self-driving vehicle, a driverless vehicle, or a robotic vehicle. The development of autonomous vehicles is a relatively new endeavor, which presents new challenges in the vehicle control and operation, as well as new opportunities and new ways to control the autonomous vehicle that were not previously possible or desirable when a human operator was required for operating a vehicle.